This instant specification relates to software execution.
A computer sandbox or sandbox environment is a mechanism often used for separating running programs from each other and/or the rest of the computing environment. A conventional sandbox environment may limit an impact of a running program on other programs, data stored by a computer system, or the computer system itself. Some sandbox environments are components of larger computer programs and may be used, for example, to contain plugins or scripted documents. Other sandboxes may be stand-alone or operating system-wide.